moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prince and the Pauper (1990 film)/Credits
Opening Logo and Titles *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Picutres presents *Mickey Mouse in "The Prince and the Pauper" Ending Credits *"The Prince and the Pauper" Directed by: George Scribner *Producer: Dan Rounds *Art Director: Thom Enriquez *Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Dale L. Baer *Original Score by: Nicholas Pike *Editor: H. Lee Peterson *Animation Screenplay: Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell *Inspired by Mark Twain's "The Prince and the Pauper" *Featuring the Voice Talent of: Mickey, Prince - Wayne Allwine Goofy, Horace, Weasel #1, Pluto - Bill Farmer Captain Pete - Arthur Burghardt Donald - Tony Anselmo Weasel #2, Weasel #3, Pig Driver, Peasant, Man in Street - Charlie Adler Archbishop, Dying King - Frank Welker Clarabelle - Elvia Allman Kid #1 - Tim Eyster Kid #2 - Rocky Krakoff Narrator - Roy Dotrice *Character Animators: Mark Henn, Tom Sito, Mark Kausler, Doug Frankel, Lennie K. Graves, Tim Allen, Jay Jackson, Tony Anselmo, Michael Gerard, Jessie Cosio, Michael Polvani, Wayne Carlisi, Doug Krohn, Dan Jeup, Ernesto Lopez, Phil Young, Brigitte Hartley, Mike Cedeno *Associate Director: Leon Joosen *Storyboard: Vance Gerry, Daan Jippes, Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Robert Lence, Burny Mattinson, Roger Allers, Kevin Harkey, Mark Dindal, Kent Holaday *Visual Development: Daan Jippes, Alvaro Arce, Jean Gilmore *Layout Supervisors: Jim Beihold, Dan St. Pierre *Layout: Mike Hodgson, Dave Dunnet, Chris Jenkins, Lorenzo E. Martinez *Background Supervisor: Kathy Altieri *Backgrounds: Greg Drolette, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Ric Sluiter, Robert E. Stanton, Lucy Tanashian, Jeffrey Richards, Dick Heichberger *Character Key Supervisors: Brett Newton, Ruben Procopio *Character Keys: Bruce Strock, Kathleen M. Bailey, Chris Chu, Ken Cope, June Fujimoto, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Pat Joens, Virginia Parmele, Nelson Recinos, Maria Rosetti, Terry Wozniak, Maureen Trueblood, Dana M. Reemes *Effects Animation Supervisor: Don Paul *Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, Chris Jenkins, Esther Barr-Howley *Additional Effects Animation: Lisze Bechtold, Mauro Maressa, James De V. Mansfield *Technical Director: Scott Johnston *Computer Animation: Linda Bel, Tina Price, Thomas Cardone *Airbrush: John Emerson *Color Stylist: Elrene Cowan *Color Modelists: Christina Stocks, Linda Webber *Color Model Painters: Maria Gonzalez, Betsy Ergenbright *Production Manager: Annamarie Costa *Assistant Director: Michael Serrian *Animating Assistants: Arland Barron, Brian Ferguson, Michael Surrey *Character Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Thomas Cook, David Courtland, Geoff Everts, Mark Fisher, Stan Green, Carl Hall, Ko Hashiguchi, Timothy Ingersoll, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Boowon Lee, Leticia Lichtwardt, William Recinos, Joseph Roman Jr., Raul Salaiz, Glenn Schmitz, Sue Sugita, Michael Toth, Douglas Williams, James van der Keyl *Effects Assistants: Ian Gooding, Paul Lewis, Dan Kuemmel, Kris Brown, Dan Wanket *Layout Assistants: Jennifer Yuan, Allen Tam, Jeff Dickson, Mark Kalesniko, Doug Walker, Tom Shannon, Daniel Hu, Mark Hodgson *Breakdowns/Inbetweens: Lillian A. Chapman, Anthony Christov, Hye Young Curley, Laurey Foulkes, Kris Heller, Janice Inouye, Barry Johnson, Ken Kinoshita, William Mimms, Michael Mitchell, Dennis Neil, Gregorio Nocon, Eun Ok Yu, Marsha Park, Cheryl Polakow, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Norma Rivera, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, David Simmons, Pil Young Song, Christopher Waugh, Ron Westlund, Dave Woodman *Assistant Production Managers: Sutherland Ellwood, Donovan R. Cook III, Alexander Rannie, Alice Dewey *Scene Planning: Dave Thomson *Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce *Animation Check: Eleanor Dahlen, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Pat Sito, Kim Patterson, Mea Gorman *Blue Sketch: Pat Sito, Dave Recinos, Beverly Randles *Additional Story Material: Jenny Tripp, Charles Fleischer *Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Cherie McGowan *Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner *Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Dean Stanley, Chuck Hastings *Key Xerographic Processors: Janet M. Rea, Tina Baldwin, Gareth P. Fishbaugh *Xerographic Processors: Warren R. Coffman, Diana Dixon, Marlene Burkhart, Angelo Villani, Robin Garrison, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla Pelaez, Douglas Eugene Casper *Xerographic Check/Inking: Darlene Kanagy, Eve Fletcher, Tatsuko Watanabe, Peggy Gregory, Valerie Green, Chris Conklin, Karan Lee Storr *Paint Supervisor: Barbara Lynn Hamane *Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Micki Zurcher, Chuck Gefre, Jean A. DuBois, Susan R. Burke, Annette Vandenberg *Painting: Lada Babicka, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil E. Cuzzort, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Mimi Frances Clayton, Annette Leavitt, Denise Ann Link, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Debbie Mihara, Chris Naylor, Valentine Paul, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Ania M. Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Marcia Sinclair, Sheryl Ann Smith, S. Ann Sullivan, Kathy Wilbur, Denise Wogatzke, David Zywicki, Teri McDonald, Tania Burton, Leonor Gonzales Wood *Florida Studio Ink & Paint Supervisor: Frances Kirsten *Florida Studio Ink & Paint: Al Kirsten, Jason L. Buske, Irma Cartaya, Greg Chin, Suzie Ewing, Robert (Scot) Kerr, Michael Lusby, Monica Mendez, Mark Michael, Al Moore, Lisa A. Reinert, L. Rippenberger, Laurie J. A. Sacks, Elsa Sesto-Vidal, Andrew Simmons, JoAnn Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon K. Vincent, Loretta A. Weeks, Victoria L. Winner *Florida Production Manager: Tim O'Donnell *Additional Animation Services: The Baer Animation Company Second Unit Director: Dale L. Baer Jane Baer, Jill Skinner, Hope Parker, Paul Bauman *Additional Ink & Paint Services: The Cuckoo's Nest Painting Supervisor: Beth Ann McCoy *Final Check Supervisor: Bonnie Blough *Final Check: Wilma Baker, Janette Hulett, Paul Steele, Rhonda L. Hicks, Jan Browning, Howard F. Schwartz, Madlyn O'Neill *Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel *Mix and Match: Willy Guénot, Ann Wynn Neale *Cel Cleaners: Teresita M. Proctor, Florida D'Ambrosio, Francesca Moralde, Rose Di Bucci *Production Secretary: Patrick Reagan *Production Assistants: Dan Lund, Greg Chalekian, David Nolan, Robert Lassers, Gregory Hinde, Eric van der Nagel *Production Interns: Cindy Parker, Tone Thyne, Dana Beard *Assistant Editors: Barbara Gerety, Jacqueline Kinney, Robert Leader *Scoring Mixer: Dennis Sands *Recorded at: Warner Bros. Scoring *Additional Scoring Mixer: John Richards *Additional Recording at: Evergreen Recording Studios *Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios *Re-Recording Mixers: John Reitz C.A.S., David Campbell C.A.S., Gregg Rudloff *Supervising Sound Editor: Tom McCarthy *Sound Editors: Robert Kizer, Don S. Walden, Dave Ice *Sound Assistant: Steve Born *Sound Readers: Jacqueline Kinney, Theresa Gilroy, Jim Melton, Mark Hester *Additional Orchestration: Stuart Balcomb *Music Editing: Do-Re-Mi Music *Supervising Music Editor: Stan Jones *Production Accountant: Jacqueline Roberts *Foley by: Taj Soundworks *Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano *Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham *Animation Camera: John Aardal, Charles Warren, Glenn Campbell, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill *Baer Animation Camera Manager: Dan Larsen *Baer Animation Camera: Lin-Z Rogers, Ron Jackson, Steven Wilzbach, David Link *Florida Animation Camera: Gary W. Smith *Projectionist: Don Henry *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Title Design: Burke Mattsson *Titles and Opticals: Buena Vista Visual Effects *Optical Supervisor: Peter Montgomery *Live Action: Paramount Images *"I'm Henry the VIII, I Am" Written by Fred Murray and R.P. Weston *Prints by: Technicolor® *Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 30796 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE® Affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures *© MCMXC The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits